Monoclonal Antibody Facility -MAF The Monoclonal Antibody (MAb) Facility (MAF) provides non-commercially-available antibodies to MD Anderson Cancer Center investigators for specific applications. The MAF serves basic, translational and clinical researchers across the institution and is currently developing projects in each of these three areas. Although the services are based on